One Year
by Crystal Amaris
Summary: Based during the one year time lapse in episode 25. Spoilers within and mild shonen-ai. What happens during the year that Kotetsu returns home? A jealous daughter vying for her father's attention against a would-be suitor.
1. Prologue: Christmas Eve

One Year - by crystalamaris

A Tiger & Bunny fanfiction

WARNING: This is based during the 1 year lapse in the 25th episode. Spoilers will be present.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tiger and Bunny. If I did, the show wouldn't end at 25 eps and Kotetsu would be with Barnaby. But alas, I don't own it so I'll have to settle for fanfics, fanarts, and my dreams.

Author's Note: I had this idea based around the one year lapse. You never know what fully happened during that time save for Kotetsu went back home. Quite frankly, I want to show what happens within that time.

Just a warning. Girls can be full of jelously.

There will be yaoi in this story. Just so you know.

Prologue: Christmas Eve

(This is full spoilers, as most of the quotes are taken directly from episode 25.)

Kotetsu glanced at his daughter while Agnes was giving her usual speech to the heroes. Then listening to Keith and Ivan agreeing, he shook his head.

"This city's in your hands now."

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"What!" Kotetsu chuckled nervously.

"I'll be cheering you on from the sidelines."

Karina waved her hand frantically, catching his attention for a second. "What are you saying?"

"I'm retiring from the hero business," Kotetsu announced, "I don't know how long my powers will last. Besides," He looked down at Kaede, who return the gaze happily, "I already got my wish. Kaede thinks that I'm cool." He patted her head gently.

"Then I'm retiring too," Barnaby said, putting his hands on his hips. Once again, everyone just stared for a moment before crying in unison.

"WHAT!"

Barnaby scratched the back of his head for a moment before looking at Kotetsu. "There's no point in being a hero without you, Kotetsu."

"Now hold on a second…" he tried stepping towards his partner, but stopped upon seeing the look Barnaby gave him.

"Besides, Maverick set me up to become a hero." He shrugged and smirked, "From now on, I want to live my own life."

Barnaby wasn't expecting everyone to applaud him, but they did, including Kotetsu.

"Maybe… I'll even come and visit you at your mom's place from time to time…" Barnaby stated, smiling at Kotetsu.

Unknown to both of them, Kaede glared unhappily at Barnaby…


	2. Chapter 1: January

Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, and everyone who added my story, thank you. I'm intending on running this story for 12 chapters, not including the prologue. Already, I have each chapter planned and am in the process of moving those plans into action. Chapter one might be a bit dull, so please bare with me. I'm mainly trying this one out to see how it goes.

Chapter 1: January

Already a week had passed since Kotetsu returned home with Kaede, this time officially. Plans were being made to build a little apartment out behind his mom's house. That way he wouldn't be invading too much, but he'd still be close to his daughter. The little apartment was set to be a two bedroom place so Barnaby or Antonio could come by and visit and have a place to stay. It'd take a few days to finish the apartment, so until then Kotetsu was back into that little storage room he stayed in before.

Anyone who knew his mom would've said she seemed happier, more cheerful, since Kotetsu came back... since the secret was revealed… since she didn't have to worry as much.

They would've said the same about Kaede. She had more of a bounce to her step. She would constantly rush home from school just to reassure herself that her dad was still there. She'd rush into the house with a breathless "tadaima". If Kotetsu wasn't right there to greet her, she'd panic. So he made sure to be right there. Most of the time he'd have to activate his power just to catch her as she'd lunge at him for a hug and unknown to her, her power would activate. It'd usually be 100 Power, as Kotetsu usually was the last NEXT to touch Kaede.

Things were going wonderful… until the day half-way through January that Barnaby showed up.

* * *

><p>A fresh coat of snow on the ground had Kotetsu outside, shoveling because no one else could do it. Anju was forced to stay inside. Kaede was at school. Muramasa was working. That just left Kotetsu. He may've complained about shoveling, but at the same time, had he not, his mom would've. And frankly, Anju was at the point where she should be taking it easy, not running about like she always does.<p>

Kotetsu sighed and leaned against the shovel. It wasn't bad work. He was halfway done. But now, he just felt like sleeping, not working. But even after he was done, he couldn't nap. Anju was going to teach him how to make curry. Taking a deep breath of the cold air, he set back to work. The quicker he finished, the quicker he could get to other things, like making curry. Needless to say, he didn't see the car making it's way down the road at a careful slow pace.

* * *

><p>He didn't know why he thought he could drive all the way from Sternbild to Kotetsu's home, but he did. It never occurred to him that maybe driving to a back-water village in the middle of winter was a bad idea. At least not until he left the city-limit and was suddenly forced to slow down because his fancy sports car couldn't handle the wet and ice. Why Kotetsu had to live all the way out here, he had no clue.<p>

Regardless of contrary belief, there was a lot of things Barnaby didn't know. He couldn't figure out why his heart would skip a beat when Kotetsu smiled. He didn't know why the world seemed brighter when ever Kotetsu laughed, He had refused to believe he was happier while Kotetsu was there, that he was losing sleep when Kotetsu wasn't there. So when he almost stopped breathing when Kotetsu announced he was quitting, it suddenly clicked why. He had fallen for Kotetsu, and fallen hard.

So that was the reason he was taking time out of his (albeit boring) life to drive to the middle of nowhere just to see Kotetsu. He just wasn't counting on there being snow to drive through.

He also wasn't counting on Kotetsu being outside when he drove up, back turned to the street, shoveling snow.

Kotetsu turned in surprise when he heard the car pull to a stop behind him. He was even more surprised when Barnaby climbed out of said car.

"Bunny? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit. Is that so shocking? I told you I would." Barnaby couldn't help a smile as Kotetsu grinned and started towards him. The grin was short lived though.

Unknown to Kotetsu, along his freshly shoveled driveway was a small patch of ice. Even with activating his power, Barnaby wasn't fast enough to get there to catch Kotetsu as he slammed into the ground.

"You okay!" Barnaby cried, rushing to Kotetsu's side. The older man simply layed there, eyes wide and panting. When Barnaby reached for him, Kotetsu flinched, then gasped in pain.

* * *

><p>Anju stared at the man sitting in front of her. Barnaby, her son's partner and really close friend. He was something alright. Came rushing into the house all panicked, a half-out Kotetsu clutched in his arms.<p>

Really… To fall on ice? Her son really wasn't thinking straight. As is, he was currently resting in the guest room, having thrown out his back.

But this blond man that Kaede spent hours raving about. The look of pure worry on his face. She couldn't help but smile. Maybe there was someone for her son after all…

"You needn't sit out here with me. Kotetsu could use some company, but don't expect him to be too great of a host with his back the way it is." Barnaby slowly nodded. Maybe watching over Kotetsu was a good idea…

* * *

><p>And said man was fast asleep. He hadn't moved from the spot Barnaby had laid him, a damp cloth folded across his forehead. Sitting down beside the futon, Barnaby sighed, eying Kotetsu's face carefully. There were little worry lines above his eyes and his teeth were slightly clenched.<p>

"Ol' man… I didn't mean to surprise you… Didn't mean for you to get hurt…" Barnaby clasped his hands before himself and closed his eyes, praying to someone that Kotetsu wasn't too bad.

"Tadaima!" an almost shrill voice cried.

"Kaede-chan! Welcome home!"

Barnaby listened closely while Anju greeted Kaede.

"Where's Otou-san?"

"He had… a bit of a nasty fall and is resting. Barnaby-san is with him."

"Barnaby-san is here! Wait… Otou-san is hurt!"

"Resting now, so don't disturb him please." Barnaby partially jumped when Kaede barged in and rushed right past him to her father's side, ignoring everything Anju had just said.

"Otou-san! Otou-san!" Barnaby frowned when Kotetsu stirred and opened his eyes.

"Ah… Kaede-chan… You're home. Did you have a good day at school?"

"You're hurt." Kotetsu gave a small chuckle.

"Just a little tired. Ne… Could you do your Otou-san a huge favor?"

"Uh… Sure?" Kotetsu smiled, reaching out to ruffle his daughter's hair.

"Take Bunny-chan- er… Barnaby on a tour of the town. I'll be better soon. I just need a little more rest." Kaede nodded as Kotetsu closed his eyes again.

"Well Barnaby-san! Let's go on a walk!" Barnaby glanced towards Kotetsu, then sighed.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Kotetsu opened his eyes again as he heard the door shut. There was only so much worry over himself that he could take. And having three people worrying was something he didn't fancy. Groaning, he sat up and looked over at his mom who had snuck in when they were leaving.<p>

"He's a good man."

"I know, Kaa-san. I value his friendship perhaps more than I should…"

"You love him, don't you."

"Kaa-san!" Anju frowned at her son.

"It's been 5 years Kotetsu. I know you love Tomoe, but you need to move on and let her go. Originally I thought you and Antonio might hit it off. But now I see the way you look after Barnaby-san. You're not getting any younger Kotetsu. Don't let him go."

"Kaa-san… do I really need this lecture from you?"

"Obviously you do."

"I… I don't know. Truly Kaa-san… I don't know. I don't want to lose him either…" Kotetsu stood and stretched, grimaced a bit from the pain in his back. "Listen… I'm going out. I'll be back by supper."

"Kotetsu…"

"I promise, Kaa-san."

* * *

><p>Anju had just finished supper by the time Kaede and Barnaby returned. As she thought, both made a beeline for the guest room.<p>

"Obaa-san!" Kaede came tearing into the kitchen, Barnaby at her heels. "Where's Otou-san!"

Anju pursed her lips, setting the spoon that she was holding down. "He went out for some fresh air. He'll be back soon."

"Where did he go, Anju-san?" Barnaby questioned, laying a hand on Kaede's shoulder, the youth looking like she was going to run back out the door to look for her wayward father.

"Most likely, his special spot. He always used to go there to think. He'll be back. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>Kotetsu blinked in surprise as two very upset people stared at him when he returned.<p>

"Um… Gomen?"

"Otou-san!" "Kotetsu!" they cried simultaneously. Grinning sheepishly, Kotetsu rubbed the back of his head. He knew he was in for a long night.

* * *

><p>-Somewhere in Sternbild-<p>

He breathed a sigh of relief. To believe that no one had thought to look for him. Instead, he was free… Free to resume his research and try again…

* * *

><p>NEXT CHAPTER: Hi! This is Kotetsu! It's February and Barnaby is supposed to be coming by again. Huh? What's that Kaede-chan? You need help with the Valentine's Day Festival at school? Daddy would be happy to help his little girl!<p>

* * *

><p>A.N.- Sorry about the flakiness of the chapter. I know where I want to take the story and I have it planned out. However, this chapter was rather difficult to get through. I'm hoping the next chapters will go better. There will be little scenes at the end of each chapter, telling little bits of what will happen, maybe. We'll see as things go.<p>

Read and review please!


End file.
